Home
by Botsey
Summary: The unexpected happens that causes a separation of Spock and Nyota. Because of their relationship all is not lost. As a matter of fact Spock is declared a hero and Nyota's awaits his return to The Enterprise.


Home

It was during the final leg of their five years aboard The Enterprise that the unthinkable happened. An emergency call was answered and the away team, which included Spock as lead officer, several red shirt security personal and a medical staff member, all transported down to the planet Garth's surface.

The initial contact requested aid because of an unidentified danger, without explanation of its source or severity. Once the away team had beamed down communication was severed. Nyota, at the communication array attempted contact through non-standard means. She even attempted to bounce a message from a distant planet's satellite to obscure the communication's source. All to no avail. Her never failing contact with Spock had also failed, an indication that he was unconscious. All she was receiving from him were life signs. Needless to say, although she maintained her professional air, for she was a trained Star Fleet Office, inside she was a ball of frantic emotions. Of course, what she really desired was the opportunity to go to a private place and scream in frustration. As she looked about her she saw the sympathetic eyes of her fellow bridge crew members upon her. For this she was grateful, for they were indeed 'family' to herself and Spock.

Star Fleet space travel protocol mandated that a certain percentage of the security force assigned to a star ship must have clandestine transmitters embedded under their skin. The location varied according to sex, and build of the officer, but the optimum spot was always where the bearer's voice could be picked up. It was also a fact that once surgically implanted, skin regenerators were used so there was no outward manifestation of those implants' visible to the naked eye.

Star Fleet had spent immense amount of time and funds to develop these sophisticated methods of communication. Despite that fact, the problem was that another species' invention might best their 'machine'. Apparently the other members of the team were under very heavy watch, thus that guarded means of contact would not be able to be implemented. Discovery could result in injury or worse, loss of life which was unacceptable.

Spock and Nyota's means of communication trumped them all. If required no implanting, no verbalization, no movement of lips—it was their tel-tor, their marriage bond that guaranteed silent communication. Nyota was certain that as soon as her husband regained consciousness, their bond would pulse to life At last there was the stirring within her mind. It started almost like a door opening and a blast of wind that brought with it the scent of his cologne and then she heard his voice,

'K'diwah, tell our captain all of the landing party are all alive and uninjured. I was unconscious for 4.3 minutes after being stunned. My initial action when I was surrounded, was of a defensive nature and I was neutralized. Presently I am experiencing what you would described as a headache. Besides that side effect of my unconscious state, I have suffered no permanent injury.

'It appears that our captors are a rebel force whose presence has disrupted the stability of their rather peaceful government. I am attempting to initiate some dialogue between the two parties in hopes that they can be reasoned with and end this matter without bloodshed.'

The days progressed into weeks and the only communication possible was between Spock and Nyota. A bane of Spock's Vulcan physicality, his internal clock, now became his worse enemy. It was the equivalent to a loud ticking clock in an otherwise silent room, a mind numbing annoyance. But his adherence to 'The Needs' edict made compliance second nature even though his consuming desire was to return to the Enterprise to the place his heart and soul resided, his true home, his K'diwa, Nyota.

The other members of the away team were separated from Spock who at that point had symbolically donned the robes of his father and acted as a skilled diplomat. He arranged meeting with the opposing sides, and helped them to logically weigh their options without the pitfalls of emotions. Finally, after the end of the third week an agreement was reached and before the signing Spock introduced the signers to the most sacred of Vulcan oaths, 'The Blood Oath'.* This action was witnessed by Spock and the other members of the away team.

As an indication of success, the only blood shed was that which flowed after the cuts were administered to each out reached palm of the signers of the treaty. The scars that formed on the recipients' hands would serve as witness to the agreement.

Contrary to Spock's wishes, both groups declared him a hero and proclaimed a week of feasting and merriment in his honor. We can just imagine how 'pleased' our acclaimed 'hero' was at this turn of events .At this point in time his thoughts were consumed by his desire to return to The Enterprise and to the place his heart and soul resided, his true 'home', she who is his wife, Nyota.

Finally it was the day of departure. The scene was reminiscent of one from an ancient Terran holovid entitled, 'The Wizard of Oz. It appeared the entire population had turned out to view the beam out and with the beginning of the twirling lights an audible "Ahh…" rose from the crowd.

Spock, tired, in need of meditation, a long shower,and a change of clothing, materialized in Transporter Room Two and his first sight was of her, His Nyota was with her hands to her mouth hiding her most radiant smile. Spock nodded to his captain and took his wife's hand. As he hurried down the hallway he barely heard Kirk's words,

"Spock, ah, debriefing tomorrow…or perhaps…hopefully the next day…"

His strides were such that she had to almost jog to keep up with him. His message through their bond and his body language spoke of his need for her; her comfort, her words, her touch and her body. Out of character he left a trail of his clothing as he took hurried steps toward the sanitation facility, pulling Nyota with him. He simply tore her clothes off before depositing her in the sonic shower and then walked in himself, to be cleansed and satisfied at one and the same time.

Lying in their bed she nuzzled him and asked,

"Did you miss me?"

As he ran his fingers through her still damp hair he responded,

"Nyota, perhaps my previous actions have not answered that question to your satisfaction, allow me to reiterate."

All of us are aware that repetition for emphasis is a powerful learning tool…need we say more?


End file.
